Staying Connected to the Dress
by financebabe
Summary: A fluffy one-shot that is a sequal to Staying Connected and answers the question of what happened on Hal and Steph's first date when she wore the little blue dress featured in the original story. Should be read after Staying Connected to make sense.


_None of the characters belong to me; I'm borrowing them from JE's creative genius._

_This story is a one-shot continuation of Staying Connected. Although it can be read alone, it will make more sense if you have read Staying Connected first._

_Jenn (perfectmanhattan), I so wish I'd had your skills as a Beta on the first story with Steph and Hal. Thanks for helping me add to their journey._

**Three Years from the end of Staying Connected**

"Door bell!" Rang the sweet voice of my three year old from the den where he was playing with his matchbox cars.

"I'll get it," I called back hoping to keep him from answering the door himself.

My mother was standing on the other side of the door when I opened it. Her arms were full of grocery bags as though she thought my home held no food fit for consumption. I chose not to comment on it since it was probably close to the truth. Well, except for Halt's little snack cabinet. It's anyone's guess as to what to expect in the rest of the kitchen.

"Here, Mom," I said taking a bag from her hands, "Let me help you with that."

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" She asked as we sat everything on the marble topped island in the center of the kitchen.

"I can't decide what to wear," I practically whined.

"I've seen the way that man looks at you, Stephanie. It doesn't matter what you wear." She advised showing her appreciation for my husband.

Then she turned her attention to Halt who was struggling to climb up on a bar stool in order to see what Grandma brought him. "And you, little man, are going to help Grandma start dinner while your mother gets dressed to go out." She practically pushed me from the kitchen in order to begin spoiling her only grandson without my criticism that she allowed him privileges she never let me get away with.

Looking down at my watch I realized I only had forty-five minutes before Hal would be home to pick me up for our date. We went out every February to celebrate the starting of our relationship when he asked me to send him the occasional e-mail to keep him in the RangeMan loop while he was on a long final assignment as a Seal. Since that first e-mail our contact has been daily except when he had to leave town for a mission, or I was being held by some crazy. Six years goes by in the blinking of an eye.

I stepped in my closet and pulled out the first black dress I came to. I knew it would look good on me, but I felt like I wore black all the time at the office and since tonight was special I wanted to wear something different. The next dress was red, but it bore a closer resemblance to something I'd strut in a bar to lure out a skip, than what I should wear to show myself as a happily married woman.

I decided to reach much further back in the closet. Maybe I could find something I hadn't worn in a long time. My hand came to a garment bag, which I pulled out to examine closer. When I pulled the zipper down I saw the blue dress I purchased when Hal was in California. We had agreed to a date when he first got back and I promised to wear this dress.

Of course when he first arrived, we celebrated our nine month separation by going to a beach house and connecting for a week. A few days after getting back to reality he reminded me of my promise to go to Rossini's with him and I gladly put on this dress and matching shoes. Unfortunately, the night didn't go as we had planned it.

Hal had gotten dressed next door at Cal's apartment in order to give me full control of his bathroom. When he knocked on the door at 6:30 holding a single rose, I stepped back to let him in. He was wearing his Navy dress uniform, which I had not expected. Like any red blooded girl, I was a sucker for a man in uniform, but Hal in a uniform briefly took away my ability to form coherent sentences.

He laughed as he gently closed my mouth by pushing up on my jaw. The crisp white material set off his sun kissed skin and reminded me that just the night before I had been gloriously exploring it uninhibitedly. But, seeing the barrier of the medals and ribbons made me want him even more. Yet, at the same time, the uniform commanded respect so I tried to shake my head to keep my thoughts in check.

Hal picked up my hand and drew it to his lips to place a lingering kiss on my knuckles. "God, Steph, I knew you would beautiful in the dress the way you described it to me, but my imagination wasn't prepared for just how great you would look."

"I understand," I said drawing closer to him and allowing my free hand to gently touch the bars and ropes attached near his shoulder indicating his rank. "I wasn't expecting to see you in your uniform, but now that I have, I'm struggling to keep myself from taking it off of you. I blushed immediately at my forward comment.

Hal gently tugged on my hand, leading me to the door. Just before we stepped out into the hall he turned back and kissed me gently. His tongue did not invade my mouth, but softly passed over my lips and teased my teeth when it barely touched them. "If we don't go right now, I'm afraid we'll never make it." He said in a breathy voice.

We made it to the elevator, but as soon as the doors closed I took his hand in mine. That small contact made him smile and pulled me to his side holding me in his arms. As we descended one floor I looked up at him to smile but felt the familiar pull to touch his lips with my own. Despite my intent to kiss him gently, when our mouths met, the kiss that evolved became heated and passionate enough to make us unaware of our surroundings.

I heard someone get on the elevator but didn't care to see who it was enough to break the contact with Hal. I heard someone clear their throat but ignored it completely when I heard a soft moan come from deep in Hal's throat.

The doors opened again and I heard laughter, but Hal's teeth grazed my lips at that moment causing my curiosity to evaporate while I took my turn to moan.

I was vaguely aware of the doors opening again when I heard the unmistakable sound of Ranger's voice. "Damn it, Hal! Either take her back to your apartment, or to dinner, but get the hell out of the elevator. The guys in the control room have gotten enough of a show and are starting to bet on how many trips up and down you'll make before clothes start coming off."

That did the trick and I tried to pull away hoping to find a shred of dignity as we exited the elevator in the garage. Hal wasn't going to allow me to retreat in shame so he continued to hold me to his side as we walked toward his SUV. Just before he opened the door he spun me around to face him and captured my lips in another passionate battle for control. He slowed the kiss only enough to speak while allowing our mouths to stay in contact. "I'm so sorry Steph, but in this dress you look amazing and so sexy. I am having trouble controlling myself."

Because I understood what he meant I responded, "Then why are you continuing to try?"

He pulled back further to look at my eyes. Seeing what he was looking for he asked, "But what about our night out?"

I pushed myself closer to him to answer, "The point was to have a reason to dress up and spend time together," I answered before licking my lips. "I think we've seen each other dressed up, and we can spend time together in our apartment."

Hal swept me into his arms, bridal style and returned us to the elevator. I smiled as the clichéd image from An Officer and A Gentleman came to mind. I realized Richard Gere had nothing on my Hal which caused me to run my hand through his hair in an effort to increase the connection without distracting him with another kiss until we made it to the fourth floor.

When he stopped to unlock the apartment I saw Les and Bobby laughing across the hall and Bobby handed over some cash to Les as though he had just lost a bet. "Have a great time on your date you two," Les called out.

Normally, that would have been enough to hook my temper, but at the moment I really didn't care. The fact that Lester knew us well enough to know we struggled to keep our hands off each other, even for a couple of hours for a nice dinner was actually kind of sweet. Well, sweet in a sick, twisted, what's wrong – isn't there anything good on pay-per-view to keep you occupied instead of betting on my sex life kind of way.

Hal sat me down as soon as the door closed and my first evening wearing the blue dress ended with it on the floor and me barely able to remember my name. I may have missed the tiramisu at Rossini's but I wouldn't have traded what I got for any dessert.

I smiled at the memory as I ran my hand over the dress. I packed it away after that failed date and didn't try it on again until three years later. Hal planned on us having a romantic weekend away after Halt turned one. We were going to go to a new restaurant on the outskirts of town, and then we were to drive to the beach house that Ranger kept at Point Pleasant. This time, the dress and I made it to the parking lot of Le Cruse.

When Hal took the keys from the ignition, he turned to kiss me before getting out and opening my door. He had done the same action every time we'd ridden together for several years. But according to him, seeing the blue of the dress against the dark blue of my eyes did him in. He claimed my eyes were the color they only turn when I am aroused or consuming vast amounts of chocolate so he felt it was safe to assume I wanted him to really kiss me.

We sat in the car for fifteen minutes necking like a couple of teenagers. He pulled back slightly and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked him loving the sound that filled the car.

"I've been waiting months to take you here, but one look at you in that dress and I forget the careful planning I put into the evening and instead get myself into such a state that it isn't decent for me to step out of the car." He explained looking down at the growing bulge in his charcoal grey trousers.

Seeing the humor of his condition I had to laugh too. Of course after thinking about the state Hal was in, I eventually found that I could think of nothing else and before I could think it through I leaned over and positioned my face right over the zipper of his pants. The long low growl that escaped Hal's lips told me we were definitely not going to make our reservation, but it also spoke of the promise that by the time the evening was over I wouldn't care about a missed meal at a fancy restaurant.

Halt's little voice brought me back to reality, "Mama, what 'cha doing?"

I saw my reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door. I didn't remember putting on any blush, but my cheeks were certainly rosy. I guess the memories were all it took to leave me flushed.

My little man walked over to the dress hanging over the molding on the door frame and touched the bottom of the hem. "Pretty Mama," He commented.

"It is pretty, isn't it?" I agreed. "Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"Oh yes, he'll like it," Halt volunteered while rubbing his hand over his brown hair in a way that was reminiscent of his father.

"Well, in that case, I better get dressed." I told his smiling face. "Daddy will be here in five minutes and I don't want to leave him waiting.

Halt took his cue and ran out in search of Grandma announcing, "I help Mama get dressed."

I grabbed a midnight blue garter to go over the bra and panties I was already wearing. I hooked the thigh highs into the garter straps and then stepped into the dress before working the zipper up as best I could. Luckily, I had continued to run ever since Hal challenged me six years ago when he told me that running made dessert taste better, so my figure had returned within six weeks of Halt's delivery. I smiled when I looked at my flat stomach.

I put on the shoes that were created to give me longer legs and show off muscles I didn't realize I had and topped of the look with my sapphire necklace and earrings given to me by Hal on our honeymoon.

I heard voices coming from downstairs and I knew from the "Daddy's home!" chant that Hal had just arrived. I threw on some lipstick, one additional coat of mascara, and a thin layer of smoky blue eye shadow to draw out the color of my eyes. I smiled at the overall effect and couldn't wait to see Hal's reaction.

I took the stairs slowly listening to my mother telling Hal all the plans she had for Halt tonight. I rolled my eyes at the amount of sugar she would allow him to consume and then realized it didn't matter because it was her job to get him in bed tonight, not mine. Hal had promised to get a suite at a hotel on the waterfront so we could have a real night away.

Halt then told his father, "And then the Uncles are coming tomorrow for breakfast."

Tank and Lester were coming over for my mother's pancakes in the morning and would watch him for the rest of the day to let my mom get home in time to get my dad's lunch on the table. I had no idea what they had planned, but if it followed their usual scheme of babysitting it would include getting dirty and skipping his nap. I overlooked both of these things because of the look of joy the guys usually had on their faces whenever they watched the youngest member of the RangeMan family.

I heard Hal tell my mother that he was going to switch cars and put the bags I'd packed in the back. As soon as the door closed I finished coming down the stairs.

"Stephanie, you're beautiful," My mother said fluffing my already styled hair. "Now, don't you worry about a thing. We are going to have a great night together and we'll even save Hal some cookies to have with milk tomorrow night."

"Thanks mom," I said giving her a rare hug. We pulled apart as Hal came in.

"Hey Steph, are you ready to…" but he stopped in mid sentence as soon as he focused on the dress I was wearing.

I'm not sure what happened to my voice, but it got breathy and slightly lower as I walked toward him and said, "Yes Hal, I'm ready."

I watched his eyes darken and knew my face was sporting a satisfied smile.

Hal bent over to whisper in my ear, "It's not as satisfied as it's going to be, but it's a start."

I whimpered lightly as Hal's hand went to my back to guide me to the door.

Halt walked over and hugged both our legs. After telling us good night and promising to be good he told Hal, "I helped dress Mama."

Hal knelt in front of his son and said, "You did a good job, buddy. She's beautiful."

Halt's face lit up as he agreed with his dad. "She's beautiful."

With compliments from the men in my life I practically floated out to the car and relaxed into the leather of the seats. Hal started the car and asked, "Do you want to try dinner?"

I didn't answer right away causing him to continue, "Or would you like to skip straight to dessert?" He asked while running his lips down my neck.

I shivered involuntarily and let a full moan out just as my stomach growled.

We both laughed at my body's inability to cancel my stomach's hunger for a yearning located a little lower.

The first stoplight on the edge of town was red causing Hal to lean over and kiss me hungrily until the car behind us honked indicating that it had changed to green.

We made it another half a mile before he pulled off on the edge of the road to kiss me again, but this time his hand roamed over my thighs, up my stomach and eventually drew across my breasts making me gasp.

Trying to keep us from losing another reservation he shook his head and spoke to himself, "Get it together Sailor."

I giggled at his commanding voice and put my hand on his upper thigh intending it to be a comforting gesture, but as soon as I felt his strong leg under the cotton of his pants, I began to run my hand up and down stroking the firm muscle.

The next thing I knew Hal had pulled into Pino's parking lot. He slammed the car into park and began to jump out of the car. I started to get out as well, but he stopped me. "No, Stephanie. If you get out in that dress someone in here will comment on how sexy you are and then I'll have to decide whether I need to start a fight to defend your honor, or pull you to the back to have my way with you against the wall. Since neither of those options would end with us having a nice night I want you to stay here while I run in for a pizza to go. We'll take it to the hotel with us and eat it whenever we need a little nourishment."

I knew exactly what that meant and smiled my approval of the change in plans. He began to walk to the door but I rolled down the window to yell, "Don't forget my dessert!"

He turned around and ran back to me planting another of his passion filled kisses. "I can guarantee you that I've got dessert covered, Steph." And with that promise he went in to grab our dinner to go.

I looked down at the dress and thought it was a shame that it still hadn't made it to a real date. It was such a beautiful creation; it didn't seem fair that I never wore it out. I had friends who warned me that after Halt was born the sizzle in our marriage would fade. Others said the passion usually lasted five years and after that the monotony of being with the same person day after day would cause the spontaneity to leave.

Six years into our relationship I felt like we were more passionate, and more spontaneous than ever. Hal jogged back to the car with a large pizza box in his hand and a bag on top that I was sure would hold an assortment of desserts.

He got in the car and smiled at me. "Would you rather we go to the restaurant like we planned? Are you disappointed?"

"No!" I told him quickly. "I'm not sure I could make it through a whole meal. I used to think this dress had such an effect on you that we would never make it through a date if I wore it, but I think the truth is that it has an effect on me too. I wore it tonight because I spent the last hour thinking of the two previous nights when this little number made an appearance. I had myself so turned on thinking about you that I put this on in the hope of you sweeping me off my feet to begin the great part of the night right away."

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to go straight to the hotel?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the waterfront.

"Because seeing your reaction is part of the fun. Knowing that I can still turn your head after all this time makes me want to rip off the shirt you're wearing and throw it into the heap of clothes on the floor." I explained.

"What heap of clothes?" He asked.

"The one that will be there after you pull the zipper down and I step out of our favorite dress." I said in the sex kitten voice that had made its appearance earlier in the evening.

I couldn't help but notice Hal stepped on the gas and we were flying down the road straight to the hotel.

Later that evening as we finally got around to eating some pizza I asked Hal if he still felt as connected to me as he did five years ago when everything was new.

"No," He said wiping the cheese and sauce off his chin. I didn't have time for his words to hurt me before he added, "I feel more connected to you. We have Halt, and our house. We have our families and our jobs at RangeMan. But more importantly, we have our history and the little jokes and expressions that are unique to us that draws me to you. And if I ever begin to feel distance all I have to do is send you an e-mail asking a question. Seeing your name in my in-box reminds me of how we started and I fall in love with you all over again." He confessed.

I didn't say anything as I let his words speak to my heart.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, worried about my silence.

I dropped my pizza back in the box to touch his face. "No, you said it exactly right. No matter what happens, I know we'll always be connected." Then I looked down at our clothes strewn all over the floor. "And if an e-mail doesn't do it for some reason, we always have the dress."

Hal dropped his slice as I had to crawl over me making me lean back on the bed. "We will always have the dress. I think it looks perfect just the way it is."

"But it's on the floor," I said slightly confused about his reference.

"Exactly," He growled, and we spent the rest of the night having our dessert.


End file.
